Archer (Arjuna)
Summary Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is one of the Servants of the Grand Orders. He appears in E Pluribus Unum, the Fifth Singularity. His true name is Arjuna (アルジュナ, Arujuna) the protagonist of the Hindu epic Mahabharata, and the rival of Karna. If Karna is the Hero of Charity, Arjuna is the Awarded Hero, never without gifts or blessings, a truly exceptional hero with no real faults. He was third brother of the Pandava, and was exiled from the country with his siblings as the result of his older brother losing a gamble. In the Kurukshetra War, he fought for the Pandavas against the Kauravas, ultimately killing Karna in a cowardly way similar to murder which would proceed to haunt him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with released Gandiva. At least 6-B with Pashupata Name: Archer, Arjuna, The Awarded Hero Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Archer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (His Clairvoyance is greater than EMIYA's, allowing him to see minute details clearly from four kilometers away and snipe moving targets from such a distance, and he can also see invisible targets), is blessed to always receive anything he needs when he needs it, Fire Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire to substantially boost their power), Death Inducement with Pashupata (Delivers Moksha to those who are judged and fail, instantly killing them), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Casually shot down Billy the Kid and Robin Hood's Noble Phantasms with a single arrow each and just a fraction of his full power, reduced an enormous forest to ash by accident with the side effects of his attacks, and can easily level a plateau with Mana Burst), higher with released Gandiva (Should be considerably more powerful than his regular attacks, which only utilize 10% of his full power, and is an A-rank Noble Phantasm). At least Country level with Pashupata (Can easily annihilate 28 Demon Gods at once while using its minimum range, and as Karna's foremost rival, his Noble Phantasm should be comparable to his), which also ignores conventional durability (It judges every target it hits individually, and delivers Moksha, instantly killing those who fail). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants, such as Karna and Saber). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Can fight against Karna and Scáthach). Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Kilometers (His sniping distance should be at least comparable to EMIYA's) Standard Equipment: Agni Gandiva and Pashupata. Intelligence: Arjuna is legendary in the Mahabharata for his skill with the bow, surpassing all others in this aspect, even his older brother and rival, Karna, who also bears the qualifications for the Archer class. However, having never been truly criticized for his deeds, he is self-indulgent in his talents and in battle, rarely going all out from the start and often using a fraction of his power just to prolong a fight. Regardless, using even ten percent of his strength is enough to make him appear as a formidable Archer whose arrows seem to follow his foes with the same precision as a homing missile, demonstrating his prowess in combat. In addition, he's able to casually shoot down every single round from Billy the Kid's Thunderer, even though it is a C++ ranked Noble Phantasm that's fired three times in rapid succession. Weaknesses: Arjuna is arrogant, rarely going all-out from the start of a battle, instead using only ten percent of his strength so he can prolong a fight. He is also obsessed with defeating and killing Karna at any cost. Pashupata is less effective against antiheroes. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Agni Gandiva: Flame God's Yell: Arjuna's bow, which was awarded to him by the god of fire, Agni. It is a bow of flames that cannot be handled by mortal hands. While it is normally just a regular bow, once he releases its true name, its arrow becomes a high-power missile coated in flames. While it is not a homing weapon, Arjuna's skill in archery is so great that it as precise and accurate as a homing weapon regardless. Pashupata: Raised Hand of the Destruction God: Arjuna's true Noble Phantasm, a Divine Construct given to him by the god Shiva, one of the Trimurti of Hinduism, and the one who governs destruction and creation. While it is officially an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, that is not because it is focused on a single target, but because it judges each opponent caught in its range individually. Those who fail two successive checks are delivered Moksha, or liberation, instantly killing them. It has a higher chance of liberating those with Divinity, but a lower chance of liberating antiheroes. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Arjuna's rank of A allows him to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, and he can remain in the world for a week without a Master. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Arjuna's C-rank Magic Resistance negates spells with a chant below two verses, but it cannot defend against High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills The Awarded Hero: A skill that represents the great hero Arjuna, who was always loved and favored from the moment of his birth. As long as he is not cursed, he will never be lacking, as everyone around him will supply him with what he needs as soon as he needs it. Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight that supplements the use of ranged weapons at long distances. Arjuna can keep track of and accurately fire upon moving targets from several kilometers away, and even has a chance to see invisible opponents. In addition, through extreme concentration, he can manipulate his own sense of time when firing his bow. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Arjuna to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. As the son of the thunder god, Indra, Arjuna has B-rank Divinity. Mana Burst (Flames): A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy in the form of flames, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. The skill is one that came with his bow, Agni Gandiva, allowing him to release bursts of magical energy to propel his arrows with a fiery blast, greatly increasing their power and speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Bow Users Category:Death Users Category:Demigods Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Snipers Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Warriors Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Bosses